


[DV]但丁维吉尔吵架

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[DV]但丁维吉尔吵架

尼禄刚一进门，便看到地上一朵脑袋向下手脚着地的希望之花。他叔叔躺在地上费尽力气血手指留下VER三字绝笔，他爸爸坐在沙发上端正肃雅，正气凛然，他爸爸的良心在一边低眉颔首，手指绞紧。像重男轻女的夫妻离婚现场那个谁都不想要的小女儿。  
尼禄开口：“你们……”  
希望之花一震，嘎吱嘎吱一通响，从地上抬起头来，转过来看着尼禄，两眼泫然欲泣泪水蓄满，饱经风霜的老脸上痛心不已，似乎随时随地准备发出一大声嘤。  
尼禄吓出一声：“唔姆！”  
尼禄踩着地毯边缘入场，小心翼翼绕过地上血呼啦的污渍。这地毯上周新换，图案是一张巨型芝士披萨。妮可在旧货市场跟人杀价到四分之一买回一堆破铜烂铁回收再利用，这东西是添头。尼禄永远忘不了但丁看到这张地毯时露出的眼神和维吉尔看但丁的眼神。  
“我真的不想，”尼禄说，“出完差回来又要兼职没钱的家政服务。上个月账单光是水费就翻了两番，你们猜猜这是为什么？给点提示：答案有两个名字，一个维打头，一个但打头。”  
搁他面前冷战的哥俩沉默不语。  
尼禄只好挪到唯一一个会说话的活人旁边：“怎么回事？”  
V用书本遮住嘴巴压低声音：“血脉的命运相互交缠，两个相似的灵魂彼此龃龉。宿命再一次轮回到一对辉映的双子星……”  
“所以他们吵架了。”  
“对。”  
“我当然看得出来，不然还是打炮吗他俩都还穿着衣服呢，”尼禄甩手，“怎么又吵架了？”  
V摇摇头：“新生的枝丫生长之时，沉重的老木已然坠落。无言的大树矗立于风中，静静观摩宇宙的变动——”“V拜托。”“——我被召唤出来的时候但丁就那样了。”  
“他违背了承诺。”  
第三个声音响起，一下子尼禄都还没有反应过来，然后看见说话的是沙发上那个端正坐着的前魔王，斯巴达长子，世界上的另一个丹麦黑魔法师。他爸，维吉尔，用目光指了指但丁：“不过并不意外，本来就不应该对他有所指望。”  
“什么承诺？”尼禄问。  
但丁从地上爬起来，他身上都是血，还往下滴。这个大号银发的魔女嘉莉从桌子上撕下空披萨盒的盒子，用干净的那面把脸上的血抹了一把：“你别听他的，小子。”  
“他与我做了约定。”维吉尔说。  
“呃，长大以后和哥哥结婚什么的？”尼禄问。  
但丁咕哝了一句素质发言然后轻轻踢了尼禄一脚。维吉尔斜睨他儿子一眼，尼禄又发出一声，唔姆。  
“你别听他的，”但丁又说，“我没答应过他，再说了你是太久没有玩‘哦但丁我的蠢弟弟我是你哥你得听我的否则小维吉就要跟妈妈告状了’的游戏吗？拜托，兄弟，你想重温一下你的童年并无不可，但是不要把手伸到我的一日三餐上！”  
“但丁，你自己亲口一字一句所言同意。如果我不对你稍加管束，你就等着所有啃食你尸体的恶魔得上脂肪肝吧。”   
“我的天，你不是要对我body shame吧老哥？”但丁坐到沙发上，尼禄心一凉——血沾到了姬莉叶新买的沙发套上。  
维吉尔转向尼禄：“你自己看。”  
说完他手起刀落，阎魔刀出鞘，刀尖挑开但丁的衬衣下摆。还挺熟练，尼禄心想。他看过去，随后了然。  
“哦，天啊，叔叔，”尼禄说道，语调也变得跟但丁一样滑腻腻的，“你这是，什么时候，犯的错误？我还以为，我早就说过，但丁是能成为我母亲的男人。”  
脏污衬衣下，但丁的腹肌比起以前来说相对的，若隐若现。换言之，“他胖了。”V对尼禄说，“尼禄，相信聪明的你已经发现了事情的真相。”  
尼禄抛给V一个了解的眼神。这很好解释。但丁最近的养老生活削微那么珠圆玉润了一些，维吉尔，自诩兄长，责任重大，迫害但丁，不，控制但丁合理饮食。  
但是他疏漏了两件事：一，但丁掌握了现代人的通讯技术：外卖电话。二，这种事指望但丁听他的不如训练尼禄的断手。  
遂不留神，遂让但丁钻空子，遂发现但丁钻空子，遂再次兄弟对决。女人唱歌但丁死，维吉尔端坐，看着地上的但丁，缓缓判决：“你，成不了大器。”  
尼禄笑出声。  
“有什么好笑的。”但丁怒道。  
“你的赘肉让尼禄以为你怀孕了。”维吉尔说。  
“你不要解释每一个笑话！”但丁不耐烦地呛声，“尼禄你小子听好，半魔男人也是男人，男人不会怀孕。”  
尼禄眨眨眼：“不好说吧，那可是有一半恶魔基因的身体谁知道会有什么效果。谁知道那种精子有什么能力。”  
“小处男你相信我在我的身体范围内那种东西只会在我的蛋蛋里出现。”但丁拍拍尼禄，“好了，你怎么还在笑。”  
“你像个——”尼禄说。  
“你像个泰迪熊。”维吉尔接上，“等身那种。连尼禄都觉得你应该试着保持身材了。”  
“构陷，这是构陷。”但丁竖起一根手指：“我这段时间每天出委托到晚上八点才回家，不抽烟，垃圾食品仅止于浅尝，每天睡足八个小时，睡前我一定吃一杯草莓圣代，然后练习二十分钟的二段跳，上了床一觉睡到天亮，绝不把压力留到第二天，蕾蒂都说我很正常。”  
尼禄打断他：“别串台了法克。”  
“所以我就说——”“不，爸，”尼禄犹豫了一下，还是称呼维吉尔为父亲，“这话不应当我来说，不过，你知道，虽然他现在看上去有点不正常。但这种小事也没必要闹得你们俩都……恩，大动干戈的。你俩已经成年了，拜托。”  
而且我真的不想每次回家都要先大扫除一遍了。尼禄悲哀地想。  
“他都知道！”但丁从沙发上弹起来，“他就是想搞我！就跟他小时候那样，他打不过我就把我的纸板剑拿走说是我自己不小心弄丢了！他就是想搞我！”  
“我没有。”维吉尔皱眉，“是你乱放东西而且你的确输了。”  
“你以为妈没有看出来吗！”但丁抱臂，“她只是没有戳穿你。”  
但丁拽过V：“你过来。”  
“诶？”V突然被cue，身形摇晃，但丁跟提着一支小乌鸦似的就把他提溜到维吉尔面前。他抓住维吉尔的手，按在V的肩膀上。  
“你摸着你自己的良心，你凭着你的人性起誓，”但丁说，“你所言句句属实。”  
维吉尔眉头越皱越深，他瞪着但丁。  
“等一下。”V虚弱地发出一声抗议。他扭了一下身体，从维吉尔的手下逃脱。摇摇晃晃地走到另一边的沙发上，颓然倒下。面朝他们，垂下一臂，闭上眼睛，把自己躺成一个马拉。  
“良心死了，你们继续。”V说道。  
“你这个小混球！”但丁怒道：“这点倒是跟维吉尔一模一样！”  
“良心死了，啊，我好悲伤，啊。”V说完头一歪，把诗集盖在了脸上。  
尼禄揉了揉自己糟乱的头发，开始计算全家人这种奇妙的性格遗传给自己的有多少。  
“你就是想找茬吧维吉尔。”但丁说，“只要找到机会就想打架的自大狂，好啊那让我看看你的大力？”  
“不，但丁，拜托。”尼禄感觉到事态不对，上前拦住但丁，“如果我还是必须要再分开你俩一次的话这次我绝对不会手下留情了。房租还没到期呢！”  
“这种事情再说，”但丁推开尼禄，“你现在上楼开电视看点分级PG-13的动画片什么的这才是你这年纪该干的事情，记得顺便把V打包带走。”  
尼禄想问他爸爸你说句话呀，一转头看见维吉尔站起身，蓝色幻影剑一圈环绕周身虎虎生风，大衣都快被带着吹起想什么限量硬核洛丽塔裙摆。再一回头但丁手持双枪子弹上膛。兄弟俩对峙而立。一方风暴将临，阴霾渐袭，一方终结不死，魔人永生——  
“V！”尼禄叫道，“把收音机关了！”  
“哦。”  
V咔哒咔哒两声，关掉了收音机，终止了音乐，然后抱着收音机继续在沙发上躺下。  
但丁指了指窗外。  
维吉尔点头。  
然后哐啷哐啷两声清脆的响声，然后两种颜色扑出窗户，然后是一阵沉默，然后是拿起电话的声音，然后是尼禄买玻璃的请求，然后是蕾蒂崔西隔着话筒都止不住的双重怒吼。  
当起始和终结与终结回来的时候，尼禄正背对着他们坐在地上。就在披萨地毯的中心，尼禄屁股下面就是一大片马苏里拉奶酪。  
V见到他们回来，一骨碌坐起来，小声问：“谁赢了？”  
“平手。”维吉尔说。  
“明明是我最后胜过你一招。”但丁抢着说，“这事儿没玩，等会再比试一场——”  
“先不管那个了。”V指指地上的尼禄，“也许你们得留意一下尼禄。”  
说着他向后退了几步，把路让出来。维吉尔侧身，请但丁先行。但丁嘟哝着走向尼禄：“维吉尔，你这时候倒有点长兄的谦让风度了，平时你噗呱——”  
小男人挥拳老男人死。小男人的爸爸轻不可闻地发出一声梅开二度的嘲笑，但下一秒小男人就闪现到他面前给了他一个头槌。  
V都感觉自己额头也有点痛了。他看着但丁和维吉尔各自捂住自己的脑袋，溜到尼禄身边：“你也太用力了。”  
“我不在乎。”尼禄瞪着他俩，“既然他们两个都跟他妈的老高中女学生似的天天扯头发吵架。如果你们要相互切磋的话找个不会把房子砸坏的地方就好了！”  
“拜托小子，”但丁说道，“你不是真的生气了吧？”  
“哈！”尼禄冷笑一声，没再说话。竖眉瞪眼的模样和维吉尔如出一辙。“我不管你们两个老家伙了，”尼禄说，“在你们把对方折腾死之前麻烦不要霍霍房子。我还以为事情都结束了结果你们还是动不动就想要弄死彼此。我以为我说过话算话呢。”  
“不，尼禄，这只是……你不是真的生气了吧，嘿！”但丁原本想调侃两句，但他见识过尼禄认真起来的模样。于是他意识到问题有点严重了。  
而维吉尔已经先开口：“孩子。”  
他咳嗽了一声，似乎还不太喜欢和自己的儿子这样说话，最后斟酌着说道：“也许我们下次会用……更加文明的方式。”  
“死喷乱涂怎么样？”V提议。  
“等会再说。”维吉尔打断V：“总之我们会避免这种情况再次发生——抱歉。”  
虽然但是，但丁感觉上次听到维吉尔说抱歉还是小时候，他突然梦回童年，随后意识到那是发生在什么场合。他想起来了，他用纸板做了一把剑，然后晚饭以后他想起来时已经不见了。第二天维吉尔给他一个新的，然后跟他说抱歉，因为维吉尔想把但丁那把剑拿回来的，但拿着时剑柄脱落了所以他做了一个新的给但丁。但丁承认小时候他手工确实没有他哥哥那么好。  
“对不起尼禄，”但丁开口，“那什么，窗户我会赔的。但别再研究我的食谱了老哥。”  
“然后？”尼禄发出声音。  
“地毯我会洗的，”但丁补充，“哦，这已经不能用了，我会买一张新的。”  
“以及？”  
“沙发套换就是了，跟小姬莉叶挑的一个颜色，好吧？”  
“还有？”  
“……人走灯灭。”  
“又及？”  
“……不在床上吃东西。”  
“再者？”  
“……车停到停车栏而不是门口。”  
“另外？”  
“好啦好啦再说我都不用住在这里了，”但丁抱怨，“还不如问问帕蒂他们家的贵宾犬能不能分享一点狗窝的空间给我了。”  
尼禄跳起身，蓝色双翼在他身后出现，指了指维吉尔：“你也一样，爸。”  
“我不在床上吃东西。”维吉尔说，“从不。”  
“‘从不’不包括妈咪的点心是羊奶冻的时候。”但丁小声哔哔。  
“好吧。那就这样，说好了。”尼禄说道，然后他穿过客厅去拿拖把：“麻烦把你们的尊脚暂时挪到别地儿去，我要打扫一下——最后一次。”  
“我也来帮忙。”V跟在尼禄身后，一颗热腾腾的良心。  
维吉尔上楼走向书房，而但丁则嘟哝了几句说着买点晚饭吃的就出去了。大概率还是披萨。  
“对了。”尼禄绞干了拖把，想起什么，问V：“他们两个打架，维吉尔也不是来要你助战，那为什么要召唤你？”  
V眨眨眼：“你确定想听？”  
尼禄狐疑：“恩？”  
“是这样的尼禄，”V说：“维吉尔很聪明，或许是你们之中最聪明的，但一个聪明的大脑也需要多一个帮手，尤其是他需要查阅大量信息的时候。”  
“查阅什么？”  
“魔人和人类结合以后对后代生理结构的隐形影响。”V回答，“那个，尽管很绕口，但不是论文题目，你别怕。”  
“我听得懂我也是半魔。”尼禄说，“但是他怎么突然想要研究这个。”  
V思索了一下，选好措辞：“就像你刚才说的，尼禄，大家都不知道有一半恶魔基因的身体有什么效果。”  
“可是但丁都说了他没有被——哦。”尼禄突然意识到了，他脸涨红，唔姆也忘了说。V的脸色也尴尬起来。拿着抹布回到了客厅。  
“法克，”尼禄喃喃自语，“男同竟在我身边。”  
END


End file.
